Silencio y cerveza
by Blanquines
Summary: Han pasado veinticuatro años desde que cayó y desde que Gilbert pasó a ser humanos y los dos hermanos se reúnen otra vez, como todos los años. [One-shot]


**Este fic lo he escrito por la caída del muro de Berlín, cuyo veinticuatro aniversario fue ayer.**

**Aviso que, según el maravilloso creador de Hetalia, cuando Prusia desapareció como país pasó a ser una región de Alemania pero, como era necesario para que pudiese escribir este fic, no he hecho ni caso a eso y he hecho mi propia versión. Para mí Gilbert dejó de ser un país cuando cayó el muro y pasó a ser humano.**

**Espero que nadie se ofenda ni nada por tomarme estas libertades.**

**También he usado los nombres humanos en este fic, es decir, a Prusia le llamo Gilbert y a Alemania Ludwig.**

**Los personajes no me pertenece, si no seguramente Hetalia no sería tan maravillosa.**

**Espero que disfrutéis el fic.**

* * *

Habían pasado veinticuatro años desde la caída del muro de Berlín y desde entonces su hermano había pasado a ser humano y, por lo tanto, había envejecido desde entonces. Ahora el prusiano tenía cuarenta y siete años y las marcas de la edad se notaban cada vez más en su cara.

Todo esto lo iba pensando Ludwig mientras iba por la calle con una enorme bolsa llena de cerveza alemana. Toda esa cerveza era para su hermano que, aunque ya o fuese una nación, aún tenía predilección por esta cerveza.

Ludwig suspiró, ahora su hermano mayor aparentaba mucha más edad que él, no como antes que parecían más o menos de la misma edad o, incluso, Gilbert parecía un poco más joven y ahora cada vez se hacía más patente que algún día moriría de viejo.

Al principio Gilbert había seguido viviendo en la casa de su hermano pero cuando pasaron algunos años y comenzó a notarse cada vez más que envejecía se había ido con el pretexto de que era poco awesome vivir con su hermano pequeño.

Recordando como se había ido de su casa Ludwig llegó al portal de la casa del prusiano. Era un piso en el centro de Berlín, bonito y cómodo pero demasiado pequeño para el gusto del alemán.

Abrió el portal con las llaves que le había dado su hermano cuando se mudó y entró en el edificio. Comenzó a subir andando por las escaleras, ni intentó usar el ascensor porque su hermano le había avisado antes de que fuese de que la semana anterior se había roto y que aún no lo habían arreglado.

Llegó al piso de Gilbert y llamó al timbre. En el interior de la casa se oyó el ruido de un vaso al caerse al suelo y romperse y una serie de maldiciones, luego la puerta se abrió y Ludwig pudo ver a su hermano con cara de enfado mientras mascullaba cosas que sonaban parecido a "esto es muy poco awesome".

– He traído las cervezas que me pediste– señaló la bolsa mientras la levantaba un poco y pasaba al interior de la casa. Vio los cristales del vaso roto y su vena de loco maniático por la limpieza afloró– ¿Quieres que lo limpie? No me cuesta nada.

– No, ya lo hago yo– sacó una escoba del armario que tenía a su derecha y recogió todos los cristales en seguida. En otro tiempo habría dejado que su hermano lo hiciese mientras decía que era muy poco awesome limpiar pero desde que vivía solo y no era una nación había cambiado mucho– Voy a por algo para abrir lo botellines de cerveza– lo dijo mientras miraba las cervezas que su hermano había dejado sobre la mesa mientras él limpiaba y guardaba la escoba. Al poco rato volvió y abrió dos botellines, ofreciéndole uno a Ludwig.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá, mirando fijamente a la nada y sin hablar. Se tomaron media cerveza antes que ninguno de los dos se atreviese a romper el silencio.

– Ya han pasado veinticuatro años desde que el muró cayó y tú… tú te convirtieras en humano.

– Lo sé.

Esas frases se habían convertido en una tradición. Desde ese día todos los años se reunían, primero en la casa del alemán y desde que el prusiano se había mudado hace unos años en lasa de este, decían esas frases y bebían cerveza en silencio hasta que los dos estaban totalmente borrachos y no podían decir dos palabras con sentido seguidas, y ese año no iba a ser una excepción. Ludwig había traído suficiente cerveza como para emborrachar a un regimiento y, sin haber intercambiado una sola palabra, los dos hermanos ya habían decidido que no iba a quedar ni una gota. Solo necesitaban suficiente tiempo para bebérselas todas y determinación bebedora, cosas que tenían en grandes cantidades.

Se acabaron las primeras cervezas y Ludwig fue a por otras dos, para continuar bebiendo, cosa que hicieron durante toda la noche hasta que, borrachos perdidos, ambos se durmieron en el sofá, roncando sonoramente.

La resaca del día siguiente iba a ser descomunal, pero eso era algo que en ese momento no importaba, en ese momento solo importaba que se cumplían veinticuatro años de la mortalidad de Gilbert y que en algún momento moriría, dejando solo a su hermano solo para siempre.

* * *

**Ahora que lo habéis leído ya podéis decidir si tirarme tomates, cerveza, prusianos... También podéis matarme o herirme de gravedad.**


End file.
